Getting Over Eric Delko
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: This is my first CSI: Miami be nice I love Ryan Wolfe and now i definetly love Jesse Cardoza, Ryan is quite about his life but this is what i wanted to happen Slash kind of


"" Speech

'' Thoughts

CSI- Scene Change

I thought I would give this ago….

Getting Over Eric Delko

He's gone

I knew it would of happened sooner or later but now it has.

The names Ryan Wolfe ex copper turned CSI for Miami DADE police I've been working as a CSI just over 4 years now not a lot of people know about this but me and Eric Delko slept together.

It was fine and dandy until he got shot things got worse we argued I was falling in love and he wasn't and then finally it was over and he and Calleigh Duquesne started dating I knew it was the end of me and him and now he has left….me, her, H and CSI.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"What's the situation?" I went under the police tape "Jesse's already processing he'll fill you in I have some place to be" Tripp went "ok" I went into the house, Jesse was kneeling in front of a body I walked over 'god his kit's in a mess' "male, looks like strangulation" he stood up "hm" "anymore bodies?" he shook his head "no just Mr Cook" he inclined his head to the open wallet.

"Ok"

Ok now Jesse Cardoza the new old guy if that makes sense anyway how to describe him hm he's caring I guess but we all are I guess.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

We stood in the morgue I stood hands on hips "so it is affixation?" I asked "yes and also lacerations on his wrists so the cause of death was a hanging" I nodded Jess stared at the body "let's get to solving it then".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Jesse held a pair of glovers "I am not shifting through garbage" I said he held his hands out "hm" I held mine out "1.…2.…3" I held my fist out "chop chop" I smiled he released his scissors "ok ok" he put the gloves on and climbed into the trash.

I looked round something caught my eye and I walked to it 'glass and blood' I collected it and stood up "Wolfe" I turned my head Jesse held a length of rope "murder weapon" he smiled "looks like it".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Skin follicles" Natalia put the skin in the test tube and worked her magic "hm" she ran it through and waited I walked in "how's it going?" "running the skin now" I nodded "match" she pressed a scruffy looking guy appeared on the screen "Patrick Fickstarr 40 years old previous rape, thank you".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

I drove "rape huh" Jesse said I nodded "yes" "why kill when he's a rapist?" "no idea but criminals are always changing there M.O" I said he pulled up to a house.

We got out "were go in front, can the rest take the back" they nodded "right" we all separated we walked up to the house I knocked "Miami DADE police were here to see Patrick Fickstarr" after a while there was no answer I knocked again "Mr Fickstarr" I looked at Jesse he nodded.

I kicked the door in "Miami DADE" we rushed in "up stairs" I told 3 officers they went we looked through the house "um you might wanna see this" I walked to Jesse and looked down "shit" a young woman on the in the a pool of blood.

"Call it in".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Signs of a struggle your suspect must of fought her and she ended up like this" Horatio said and looked and me and Jesse "still doesn't explain Mr Cook" Jesse said Tripp walked up "Mr Nickolas Cook was a pool cleaner and guess who he worked for".

I took the folder "Ms Fickstarr our second victim" the M.D shook his head "sorry but she was killed at least 2 hours before Mr Cook".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Still need our suspect" Jesse said he ate some Chinese food "yeah" I rubbed at my temples "you gonna eat that sweet and sour pork?" he asked I held it out "cheers" he took it I felt his skin on mine I shivered and took my hand back "this is my theory Fickstarr went to see his ex caught them together killed her then went to Nickolas's home and killed him" "I suppose".

"But?" he asked "it could be a number of things" I said "ok" he pointed the chop sticks at me with pork on the end "what is yours then?" he drew them back "caught them started killing Nick, ex-wife stopped it he turned round and killed her then finished him off".

Jesse nodded

"As you said" he took another bite "could be anything".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"I'm Jesse Cardoza I am from the crime lab this is my partner Ryan Wolfe we are here to talk to you about your ex brother-in-law" he said to the woman in front of us "I'll tell you something Patrick is a psycho raping that poor girl" she wiped her face "and now he has killed my sister ever since he got out of prison he wouldn't leave her alone".

"Mrs Lane I am so sorry for your lost" I said "how did Louise die?" she asked "she was stabbed" said Jesse "we are looking for a murder weapon as we speak" "where would Patrick hang out anyone who would put him up" she shook her head and looked at me "we never really liked him to begin with so we didn't really get to know him so" I nodded.

"Thank you for your time Mrs Lane" "can I get my sisters things now please?" "ok".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Wolfe" I turned round Jesse walked up "yes" "we have found the murder weapon it was at the bottom of the empty pool" "right has it been processed" he held out the paper "ok I was not expecting this".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"He didn't kill her" Mrs Cook looked at us I shook my head "the pool cleaner" Jesse said "Nick…..but…how…they were?" she started "they were" "together a couple of months after Patrick got sent down they got together but why?".

I looked at Jesse.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

I opened the draws "nothing of use here" I scratched my head Jesse walked in "look what I found under a floor board" I took it "oh" I looked at the photos "that is some kinky shit" Jesse nodded "to right".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"You lied to us" "excuse me?" Mrs Lane looked at us "you said you and your family didn't get on with Patrick" I said "we didn't" "then we found these" Jesse placed each photo down she looked down "pictures of Patrick being tied up and the pool man but the woman is not your sister but you" he said "so are you going to tell us".

"Okay okay fine…..fuck….I killed her and the pool guy because they were at it behind my back she knew how much I wanted him" "what about Patrick?" "I hate Patrick I caught them together" "what your sister and her husband?" she shook her head "no I caught Nickolas in bed with Patrick" me and Jesse looked at each other then back at her "where's Patrick? Mrs Lane where is he?" I asked "he's suffering".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Checked all surrounding areas" the copper walked up "no luck" "where the hell could he be?" I said Walter walked up "any luck?" me and Jesse looked at him "no" a car pulled up "excuse me can I help you?" a man walked up "CSI Wolfe, Cardoza and Simmons" I said "is this about Louise's death?" "Yes Mr Lane".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Come on Mrs Lane where's Patrick?" Tripp asked she didn't answer "your not helping yourself here….of he dies that's another body at the morgue that you caused now tell us where Patrick is" "never he deserves everything" she snapped.

We watched through the mirror "if we don't find him that's another crime scene" Jesse sighed "ok so both our theory's didn't pan out did it" he said "yeah ok so Mrs Lane and the pool man were sleeping together" he nodded.

"Found out about Nickolas and the sister and Nickolas and Patrick then killed all of them"

"Someone wasn't getting any" I mumbled.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

A young woman walked along she was getting pulled along by her dog "would you calm down boy" the dog stopped and sniffed the ground he pulled her "slow down".

"Ahhhh",

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Patrick Fiskstarr lay in the hospital bed a machine attached to him "we got to him in time" I said Jesse nodded "looks like the only survivor of this is a rapist".

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

I opened the locker door and took my jacket out Jesse stood at his locker "fancy coming for a drink?" he asked "yeah we could but I need to go to mine first" "cool".

He drove "we shouldn't be to far away" I said "fine absolutely…fine",

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

We walked into the loft "wont be long" I went in to my room Jesse looked round he sat down and sighed he looked to the side the bin was full of tissues he raised an eyebrow and picked up with the tip of his fingers 'tears' he let it go he looked forward something was stuck out underneath the opposite the chair he leaned forward and picked it up.

'Eric Delco' "ok ready to I….what are you doing?" I looked at him "I am sorry I just" he took it from me "you and Delko" Jesse asked "it was ages ago" I told him "but your still not over it right" I narrowed my eyes at him "maybe we shouldn't go for this drink" I put the photo into my front pocket "look I'm sorry Ryan can we start again" I looked at him and nodded.

Jesse held his hand out I shook his hand.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Eric Delko has gone but Jesse Cardoza is here.

The End.

So what do you think my first one shot and also my first CSI fanfic hope you enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it review please


End file.
